Às Avessas
by Ana Cooke
Summary: Mesmo que tudo fosse completamente louco, eu não podia deixar de ficar maravilhada com aquilo: Edward dormindo no chão do meu quarto."
1. Chapter 1

**Às Avessas**

_Capítulo 1_

Eu estava com uma sensação estranha. Não parecia que eu tinha acabado de acordar; era quase como se eu nunca tivesse dormido. Ou melhor, como se eu nunca tivesse _existido_. Se eu lembrasse do dia em que eu nasci, ou melhor, do dia em que eu comecei a ter consciência dentro da barriga da minha mãe, provavelmente _essa_ seria a sensação exata.

Abri os meus olhos e tudo parecia extremamente diferente. As coisas estavam mais nítidas, mas claras do que sempre estiveram. Eu pude ouvir, por exemplo, que havia uma abelha em uma árvore próxima à janela do meu quarto. Eu podia ouvir as asas dela batendo. Eu _nunca_ ouvi uma abelha que estivesse tão longe, porque isso é fisicamente impossível. Ok, ou eu provavelmente estou em um sonho muito maluco, ou eu pirei de vez. É Bella, deve ser a segunda opção.

Foi então que meus ouvidos "recentemente super desenvolvidos" captaram um som que lembrava uma respiração. Sim, _era_ uma respiração. Lenta e profunda, provavelmente de alguma pessoa adormecida. Mas... de quem? Do Charlie, será? Não, ele não estava em casa. Não, é claro que não. Mas estava muito perto, perto demais...

Foi então que me dei ao trabalho de olhar para o chão, ao lado da minha cama. O que eu vi fez minha boca abrir-se de choque. Eu quase gritei, mas minha voz havia sumido. Ok, eu estava louca. Só podia ser.

Era o Edward. Bem, pelo menos parecia o Edward. Só que... haviam mudanças claras em sua aparência. Sua pele não era mais tão branca, era levemente corada. As olheiras não eram mais tão profundas, mas claras de um jeito natural. Eu podia, por mais estranho que isso fosse, ver as gotas de suor em sua testa._ Suor_. Mas o que era mais estranho de tudo isso não era sua pele, nem a transpiração. O mais estranho de tudo era ver ele... dormindo.

Sim, ele estava dormindo. E minha boca, que ainda estava aberta, transformou-se em um sorriso. Eu não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas eu não podia deixar de admirar o meu Edward dormindo como uma criança. Mesmo que tudo fosse completamente louco, eu não podia deixar de ficar maravilhada com aquilo: Edward dormindo no chão do meu quarto.

Me abaixei no chão para acordá-lo, mas então algo muito estranho aconteceu comigo. Eu me toquei que podia ouvir o coração do Edward, porque agora ele tinha um. Mas aquilo me deu uma sensação de... desejo. Uma sede que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Eu queria provar aquele sangue que corava o rosto do meu Edward, eu queria _muito_. Era como uma droga, me viciava. Me enlouquecia...

Não sei muito bem como eu consegui me afastar, mas em um segundo eu estava colada à parede do meu quarto. Acho que minha consciência gritou para que eu saísse de perto dele antes que eu pudesse machucá-lo. Foi então que eu me toquei de uma coisa que eu ainda não havia me tocado. Edward era humano e eu era...

Olhei para as minhas mãos e percebi que estavam mais brancas do que de costume. Coloquei a mão no próprio peito, tentando sentir os batimentos do meu coração, mas é claro que não pude sentir nada. Corri para a minha escrivaninha e peguei um espelho que havia ali em cima. Eu estava mais bonita do que eu era realmente e meus olhos eram... âmbar. Iguais aos do Edward. Desta vez, minha voz tinha voltado e eu gritei alto.

Edward acordou assustado e olhou para os lados, meio confuso. Eu estava com medo de mim mesma agora que eu pude ouvir seu coração acelerado. Eu tinha medo de machucá-lo agora que _eu_ era uma vampira e _ele_ que era humano. Oh, isso era tão confuso...

— Bella, por que você gritou e...?

Ele parou no meio da frase, pensativo. Ficou me observando por um longo tempo até que o desespero estampou-se em seu rosto.

— Eu... eu te... eu te mordi! — exclamou ele. — Eu te transformei, eu não queria, eu não podia e...

Ele levantara e parecia transtornado. Eu tentei falar, mas ele não parecia escutar nada do que eu dizia. Eu tive que gritar para que ele me ouvisse.

— Edward, presta atenção! — Ele se calou. — Você não me mordeu. Olhe... olhe para você! Você é humano!

Por um momento, Edward fez uma careta como se estivesse duvidando da minha sanidade. Ok, até eu estava duvidando dela. Mas depois, ele parou para se analisar. Edward passou a mão por sua pele, por seu rosto. Eu quase sorri ao reparar pela primeira vez que seus olhos eram de um verde vivo, absolutamente lindos.

— Viu? — falei. — Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas... De algum jeito, eu me transformei em vampira e você... voltou a ser humano. Nós, bem, trocamos.

Edward parecia confuso.

— Mas... como?

— Eu não sei — confessei, dando de ombros.

Fiquei levemente assustada quando o vi se aproximando de mim. Aquilo não era um bom sinal. Eu não sabia se podia constrolar meus instintos vampirescos ainda.

— Não! — exclamei. — Fique longe de mim!

Eu tinha estendido a mão, fazendo um gesto urgente. Pude ver a tristeza no rosto de Edward quando eu disse isso.

— Eu entendo que esteja... com medo.

Vi ele se afastar e sentar na minha cama, arrasado. Por um momento, eu não falei nada, meio confusa. Até eu entender o que ele estava pensando.

— Edward, não é nada disso! — expliquei, com urgência. — Não estou te culpando pelo que aconteceu, eu só... não sei se consigo me controlar. Seu sangue é... bem cheiroso.

Ele ficou perdido entre o sorriso e a confusão.

— Pelo menos agora você entende pelo que eu passava — Ele decidiu ficar com o sorriso. — Sabe o que eu queria dizer quando não queria que você... bem, passasse dos limites.

Eu não pude deixar de rir junto com ele. Nós mantínhamos uma boa distância um do outro, mas mesmo assim eu podia ouvir seu coração. Eu não consegui entender como o Edward suportava aquilo. Aquela sede que eu sentia pelo sangue dele era quase maníaca. Eu achava que quando chegasse perto demais, não conseguiria controlar meus próprios atos. E as conseqüência disso poderia ser desastrosas.

— A explicação mais sensata para tudo era que eu realmente te mordi, mas isso não faz sentido também. — Edward ainda pensava. — Primeiro porque seus olhos estão âmbar, e se você fosse uma recém-nascida seus olhos seriam vermelhos... Segundo porque a transfomação duraria mais e eu lembraria disso, porque eu estaria vendo. Terceiro porque eu virei humano...

— Quarto, porque isso, quinto porque aquilo... — brinquei, revirando os olhos. — Vai achar um monte de coisas para enumerar.

Edward ficou calado por um momento, olhando para o chão. Eu não fazia idéia do que se passava na cabeça dele. Acho que ele estava bem assustado com tudo o que acontecera, e para falar a verdade, eu também estava. Eu sempre quis que ele me trasformasse, mas isso era diferente. Primeiro porque era muito louco. Segundo pelo fato de _eu_ ser o leão, e _ele_ o cordeiro dessa vez. Afinal, eu queria que nós dois fossemos os leões; eu não queria cordeiros na história.

— Bella — ele me chamou. — Nós temos que consertar isso.

— E como?

— Não sei. — Eu vi a determinação em seus olhos. — Mas nós temos que dar um jeito. E depressa.


	2. Chapter 2

N.A.: Obrigada pelos comentários! :) E continuem comentando, podem até me xingar, se quiserem, eu não me importo... Bem, na verdade, não me xinguem. Mas podem xingar a fic.

Só para explicar para ninguém ficar perdido. Os capítulos ímpares são normais, mas os pares são flashbacks. Não sei se a regra vai valer para a fic toda, mas por enquanto é isso! xD

Então, como 2 é par (tá, vocês sabem disso :P), vamos a um flashback do dia anterior!

***

_Capítulo 2 - Flashback_

Tinha alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo, mas eu não fazia idéia do que era.

Começou quando eu acordei pela manhã e vi Charlie arrumando uma mala no quarto dele. Primeiro eu levei um susto, pensando em mil tragédias quando o vi ali. E se minha mãe tivesse sofrido um acidente, ou coisa assim, e ele fosse lá visitá-la no hospital, saindo bem de manhã para que eu não me preocupasse? E se o Charlie tivesse enjoado de mim e estivesse arrumando as malas para fugir o mais rápido possível da minha presença? E se ele tivesse arranjado um emprego melhor em outra cidade e eu tivesse que ir junto, me separando do meu Edward?

Duas coisas fizeram afastar esses pensamento absurdos da minha cabeça. Primeiro: se meu pai estivesse fazendo qualquer uma das duas primeiras trágedias, a porta do quarto não estaria aberta, porque ele iria fugir, então estaria fazendo as coisas em segredo. Segundo: quando o Charlie se virou, havia um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

Eu franzi a testa e me aproximei da porta. Charlie levantou os olhos para mim e eu pude ver a felicidade estampada neles.

— Bella, você não vai acreditar! — exclamou ele, indo até mim com um sorriso de criança que acabou de ganhar um doce.

— O que está acontecendo, pai?

— Ganhei uma viagem pro Hawaí!

_Aquilo_ me surpreendeu. De todas as notícias e tragédias que eu havia imaginado, nenhuma chegou perto de "Ganhei uma viagem pro Hawaí!". Porque aquilo não fazia muito sentido.

— Como assim, pai? Ganhou aonde? Andou participando de alguma promoção? — arrisquei.

— Não, na verdade não. Eu recebi uma carta com as passagens, com a hospedagem, tudo! — Ele pegou o envelope que estava ao lado da mala aberta na cama e me entregou. — É um sorteio que eles fazem todo mês. E eu ganhei, Bella!

Eu nunca tinha visto o Charlie daquele jeito, tão... animado. Abri o envelope para tentar entender e era exatamente o que ele havia me explicado. Estava tudo ali, as passagens, o folheto do hotel, e havia até um cartão para que ele pudesse gastar à vontade enquanto estivesse lá. O hotel era incrível, com todo o tipo de coisa, como banheira de hidromassagem na suíte. Aquilo era muito estranho.

— E você vai? — eu perguntei.

Charlie me encarou como se eu estivesse louca.

— É claro, Bells! Tudo pago, e ainda pro Hawaí! — Seu sorriso de repente enfraqueceu. — Você também quer ir? Porque eu posso dar um jeito de pagar a sua parte...

— É claro que não. Você nem teria dinheiro para pagar isso. — Eu mostrei o folheto do hotel, meio divertida. — Pode ir, eu não me importo. É só que... não é nenhum golpe não, pai?

Ele começou a negar com a cabeça antes de eu terminar de falar.

— Eu já liguei para a empresa aérea e para o hotel. Eles confirmaram tudo.

Dessa vez eu relaxei. Bom, eu já devia ter previsto que ele iria checar antes. Afinal ele é um _pai_ e um _policial_, não?

— E além disso, Bella... Eu sou da polícia, sabia?

Eu ri. Parecia que ele tinha lido meus pensamentos.

— E o seu trabalho?

— Vou usar um pouco dos dias das férias.

— Bom, então divirta-se no Hawaí!

— Você vai ficar bem, Bella? — Seu rosto ficou sério. — Se você quiser eu fico, não tem problema...

Pela cara dele, _havia_ problema. Eu sorri, tranqüilizando-o.

— Pode ir, pai. Qualquer coisa eu ligo, mas eu vou ficar bem.

Charlie saiu de casa uma hora depois disso, quando finalmente terminou de arrumar a mala e tomar café. Colocou tudo na viatura e se virou para se despedir pela última vez de mim antes de rumar para o aeroporto e de lá, para o Hawaí.

— Cuide-se — aconselhou ele, me abraçando com um braço só. — Eu volto logo.

— Divirta-se.

E então ele entrou na viatura policial, me deu um último aceno, e se foi. Aquilo era completamente maluco, mas pelo menos o Charlie estava feliz.

Até aí tudo bem. Só que depois do almoço, ela apareceu lá em casa. E ela não quis me contar o que estava aprontando.

***

N.A.: Vocês só vão entender o finalzinho depois, então calma... :)

Espero que estejam gostando da fic! E bem, o cap. 3 já tá pronto, mas eu só vou postar depois pq eu sou meio cruel (muahahaha). Sabe como é.


	3. Chapter 3

N.A.: Boa leitura!

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 3_

Era uma cena engraçada. Edward, o ex-vampiro, sentado na mesa da minha cozinha comendo o que eu havia feito para ele de almoço. Enquanto eu, a ex-humana, estava sentada em uma cadeira tão longe dele que eu estava quase lá no corredor. Eu nunca, em toda a minha vida, me imaginei cozinhando para o Edward. _Nunca mesmo_.

— Então... está bom? — perguntei, receosa. — O que achou das minhas habilidades culinárias?

— Já pode casar — brincou ele, com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

Como o Edward podia ser tão perfeito, mesmo como humano? Eu descobri, afinal, que a beleza dele não era devido ao "vampirismo". Ele era lindo assim naturalmente.

— Não está falando só para me agradar? Eu sei que pode estar ruim, eu nem tive como provar...

— Está uma delícia, Bella — elogiou ele com um ar sonhador. — Nossa, eu tinha me esquecido o quanto é bom comer...

Eu ri.

— Sabe o que eu estive pensando? — falei, já prevendo que eu ia falar bobagem. — É meio idiota, mas... As pessoas sempre dizem que a melhor coisa da vida é comer e dormir. Os vampiros não fazem nem uma coisa nem outra.

Edward me encarou por um momento, sério. Então, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

— Viu porque quero te manter humana?

— Há! Só por isso? E eu achando que era para eu não perder a minha alma! — brinquei.

Nós dois rimos da piada. Edward continuou a comer o meu macarrão com uma cara tão maravilhada que parecia um garotinho que passou fome a vida inteira e agora ganhara um prato de comida. É claro que ele podia comer como vampiro, mas ele comia muito raramente, só quando havia necessidade. Dessa vez era diferente.

— Edward... não é por nada não, mas... — comecei, depois de um tempo. — Você vai repetir _de novo_?

Edward parou no meio do movimento de colocar mais macarrão no prato, franzindo a testa.

— Por quê? Eu... não posso?

— Não, não pode. — Eu cruzei os braços. — Edward, já é o seu quarto prato. Vai passar mal desse jeito!

Ele riu. Eu tinha a impressão de que ele havia se esquecido o que era comer demais. Afinal, ele era um aprendiz de humano, eu tinha que ensiná-lo.

— É que está tão bom...

— Sério, Edward, chega.

— Ok, só mais esse.

Revirei os olhos ao vê-lo comer mais. Eu não devia ter feito tanto macarrão.

Não deu outra. Dez minutos depois daquilo, Edward estava trancado no banheiro, colocando tudo para fora. E eu estava ali, parada na porta, preocupada com a saúde do meu Edward humano. Cordeiro teimoso.

— Edward... — chamei, batendo na porta. — Como é que você está?

— Mal.

Revirei os olhos.

— Eu avisei que ia passar mal comendo cinco pratos! Vai, abre essa porta...

— Não quero que veja isso. Eu estou deprimente!

Eu tive que me segurar para não rir. O orgulho dele estava sendo nocauteado. Do jeito que ele era exibido, eu sabia que ele estava sentindo-se péssimo vulnerável daquela forma.

— Pare de bobagem e abre isso aqui ou então eu vou ter que derrubar a porta. E você sabe que eu _tenho_ forças para isso.

Dessa vez ele abriu. Estava tão pálido que eu quase pensei que ele tinha voltado a ser vampiro. Mas seus olhos ainda estavam muito verdes e ele parecia tão enjoado... Senti dó dele, para falar a verdade. Ele suava e fazia uma careta de cachorrinho sem dono...

— Bella... eu tô morrendo! — gemeu ele.

— Calma... agora que você pôs tudo para fora vai passar.

— Você tem alguma escova de dentes aí? — ele perguntou, com uma careta.

Abri o armário do espelho e por sorte havia uma novinha, ainda na embalagem. Entreguei a ele e o observei por um momento enquanto ele escovava os dentes. Quando ele terminou, se virou para mim com as pálpebras levemente fechadas.

— Vem cá — chamei.

Ele se aproximou e eu fiz menção de pegá-lo no colo. Bem, agora eu era uma vampira, poderia levantar até um carro se eu quisesse e o Edward era agora muito leve. Mas ele fez uma careta tão indignada quando eu fiz isso que eu me afastei depressa.

— Não precisa disso, eu sei andar! — exclamou ele. — Não, Bella, é muita humilhação...

E então ele se afastou, saindo do banheiro e indo para o quarto, pisando forte. Eu fiquei por um minuto ali, meio surpresa com a reação grosseira dele. Então o segui.

Quando cheguei no quarto ele estava deitado, de cara amarrada. Me aproximei, cautelosa, e sentei na ponta da cama.

— Eu só quis ajudar — falei.

A expressão dele se suavizou. Ele parecia levemente envergonhado.

— Desculpe, Bella.

Sorri, me aproximando um pouco mais dele e tocando agora o seu rosto. Percebi que era a primeira vez que eu o tocava como vampira. Edward era quente. Eu podia sentir o seu sangue em sua pele.

— Bella... você não... está...

— Posso me controlar.

Eu havia percebido que eu podia agüentar aquilo. Eu podia controlar aquele instinto louco que pedia o sangue do Edward. Porque eu não poderia machucá-lo, jamais. Pela primeira vez, não tive medo de ser o leão.

— Isso tudo é tão... maluco — disse ele. — Eu ainda não consigo entender o que aconteceu.

— Pare de pensar nisso... — murmurei, aproximando meu rosto do dele. — Esqueça o porquê... Só viva o segundo...

E então nossos lábios de tocaram. Eu pude sentir, com clareza, o sangue do Edward aumentar sua velocidade gradativamente. Aquilo me dava uma sede absurda. Mas eu não tinha medo... Eu não poderia machucá-lo, eu sabia disso.

No começo, Edward pareceu meio receoso. Mas então, seu lábios ficaram mais urgentes. Antes que eu percebesse, seus braços já estavam em volta da minha cintura, me puxando para perto dele.

Em um momento, eu me afastei. Fechei meus olhos, respirando com dificuldade, tentando me controlar. O sangue dele era realmente _muito_ cheiroso.

— Vamos parar por aqui... — murmurei. — Eu ainda sou inexperiente nisso.

Ele riu e nos separamos. Ficamos um minuto em silêncio, apenas nos olhando, nos admirando.

— Nós vamos consertar isso — afirmou ele.

— Por mim tanto faz — confessei, sorrindo. — Desde que você esteja ao meu lado.

* * *

N.A.: Tadinho do Ed, passou mal :P Às vezes eu sou má com ele. Ah, acabei de lembrar de dizer uma coisa pra vocês. A fic se passa depois do "Crepúsculo", entre ele e o "Lua Nova". Então, quem ainda não leu, pode ler a fic normalmente. Só para avisar que não contém spoilers ;)


	4. Chapter 4

N.A.: Capítulo par, flashback! ;)

* * *

_Capítulo 4_

— Alice?

— Olá, Bella! Tô entrando...

E antes que eu dissesse qualquer outra coisa, ela já estava lá na sala. Eu fiquei meio supresa porque não esperava nenhum vampiro na minha casa hoje; o Edward havia me dito ontem que eles saíriam para caçar. Fui então até a sala e vi que a Alice remexia em uma malinha dela, com um sorriso tão feliz que eu fiquei levemente curiosa.

— Vocês não foram caçar?

— Eu fiquei. — Ela ergueu os olhos para me encarar. — Tenho uma missão hoje.

— Missão? — Aquela palavra me assustou. — Como assim?

— Missão com você. Tenho que te deixar perfeita!

Alice tirou as mãos da malinha e eu fiz uma careta. Ela estava segurando um monte de maquiagens como pó, sombra, e mais um monte de coisas que eu não fazia idéia nem do nome.

— Mas qual é o motivo disso?

— Ah, é um dia especial, Bella! — exclamou Alice, levantando para ir me abraçar. — Um dia _muito_ especial!

Fiquei sem saber o que dizer. Pelo jeito ela e o Edward andaram aprontando alguma. Eu só esperava que não fosse mais um baile. Alice me largou e foi tirando as coisas da malinha dela e colocando-as na mesa. E eu fiquei ali, que nem uma idiota, sem saber direito se eu me sentava ou se saía correndo.

— Alice... você pode pelo menos me dizer aonde eu vou...?

— Não, é surpresa! Mas é um lugar tão lindo, Bella... — Alice soltou um suspiro quando disse isso, com ar sonhador. — Vamos, sente aqui.

— Mas Alice, são três horas da tarde. Que horas é...?

— Pare de falar e venha. Tenho muita coisa a fazer.

Vencida, fui até onde ela indicava e me sentei. Alice começou imediatamente o seu trabalho; ela se divertia tanto que parecia uma criança.

— Posso pelo menos saber com quem eu vou nesse tal "lugar lindo"?

— O Edward vai te levar, Bella. Pare de falar, vai fazer eu borrar.

— Ele te contou ou você viu?

— Você acha mesmo que ele me contaria se eu perguntasse? Não, não, eu tenho que ver essas coisas, senão...

Eu estava me sentindo um objeto. Uma boneca, para ser mais exata. Mas até que não demorou muito, como no dia de baile. Logo a Alice se afastou com um sorriso enorme no rosto, admirando seu trabalho no meu rosto.

— Está linda, Bella! — exclamou Alice, feliz. — Agora vamos subir. Tenho que arrumar o seu cabelo e você tem que colocar o seu vestido.

— Vestido? — Alice me mostrou uma caixa ao lado de sua malinha de maquiagens. — Ah, esse.

Fomos para o meu quarto e eu coloquei o vestido. Era simples, mas muito bonito. Era curto e preto, bem básico. Eu podia lidar com aquele. Alice então predeu um pouco do meu cabelo e se afastou, sorrindo.

— Viu, nem doeu — brincou ela.

— É, acho que não.

Alice então me puxou para perto do meu guarda-roupa e eu não perguntei à ela como ela sabia que na porta havia um espelho. Olhei para o meu reflexo e achei bem aceitável. Eu estava normal, mas arrumada.

— E agora... os sapatos! — exclamou ela.

Não. Eu tinha me esquecido deles. Salto não era uma coisa muito boa para mim. Mas então, quando a Alice me mostrou, eu vi que não havia salto algum. Era só um sapatinho fechado, normal. Respirei aliviada.

— Sabia que ia gostar — riu ela, vendo a minha expressão. — Hoje você não tem que estar somente bonita; tem que estar confortável também.

— E por quê? — questionei.

Alice me lançou um olhar misterioso e não respondeu. Eu sabia que ela não iria responder, de qualquer forma.

Eu levei um susto ao ver que já eram cinco horas. Parecia que só havia se passado alguns minutos desde que Alice chegara. Nós ainda ficamos conversando por um bom tempo até o Edward finalmente chegar para me buscar. Quando ele tocou a campainha Alice quem foi atender a porta. Eu ouvi uns cochichos deles ali, mas não me dei ao trabalho de tentar escutar. Eu sabia que seria inútil.

Edward foi até onde eu estava, na sala, e ficou por um momento parado na entrada, me admirando. Eu não fazia idéia de porque ele estava com aquele sorriso no rosto. Perto dele, eu era alguma coisa torta e esquisita. Mas se ele me amava...

Percebi que a Alice tinha ido embora. Estávamos só nós dois agora. Ele se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado no sofá, pousando sua mão no meu rosto. Pude sentir aquela pele fria na minha bochecha e senti um arrepio.

— Aonde vamos? — perguntei.

— Vamos jantar e dar uma volta. Quero te levar em um restaurante que dizem que é muito bom, mas é meio longe.

Eu não pude conter uma risadinha.

— Você quer dizer que _eu_ vou jantar, não é? Não nós.

Edward meneou a cabeça e concordou, em tom de riso.

— É só isso, ou tem mais coisa? — eu quis saber, desconfiada.

— É só isso. Por que, o que você quer? — Edward pareceu confuso.

— Nada, mas... bem, a Alice disse que era um dia _muito_ especial.

Por um momento, Edward pareceu pensativo. O que quer que fosse que a Alice quis dizer com aquilo, ele não parecia saber.

— Não estou sabendo de nada. — Ele parecia sincero.

— Se você que vai me levar não sabe, fica difícil. — Eu revirei os olhos.

Edward riu.

— Bom, vamos? — perguntou ele. — É bem longinho, vamos demorar um pouco para chegar lá.

— Vamos sim.

Levantei e o acompanhei para fora de casa até o volvo, à luz do crepúsculo.

* * *

N.A.: Novo capítulo só na segunda, por isso postei dois hoje. Não deixem de comentar! FAF - Faça uma Autora Feliz! :D (tá, isso foi patético ¬¬')


	5. Chapter 5

N.A.: Gente, primeiro de tudo... eu sou bizarra. Então, bem, quanto aos comentários de que essa foi a fic mais bizarra que você já leu... foi o maior elogio que vocês poderiam me dar. Sério! xD Obrigada.

Para vocês terem uma idéia (se você não tiver paciência para coisas idiotas, vá ler a fic e não perca seu tempo lendo isso) hoje eu sonhei que eu era uma vampira que voava numa roupa igual a do batman enquanto um monstro azul corria atrás de mim. Então... bem... da pra entender porque a fic é um tanto... louca.

* * *

Para aqueles que estão meio "perdidos", eu vou tentar explicar detalhadamente :P

No capítulo um, imaginem um dia chamado "O dia". Certo? No capítulo 2, serio o dia "Anterior ao 'o dia'". Ou seja, a Bella ainda é humana. No capítulo 3, já é "O dia" de novo, ou seja, Bella vampira. E no capítulo 4, voltamos ao "Anterior ao 'o dia'", ou seja Bella humana.

Compliquei?

cap 1 - Bella vampira, "o dia"

cap 2 - Bella humana, dia anterior ao "o dia"

cap 3 - Bella vampira de novo, "o dia"

cap 4 - Bella humana de novo, dia anterior ao "o dia"

cap 5 (o que vc vai ler) - Bella vampira de novo, "o dia"

Espero que eu tenha ajudado! xD

* * *

_Capítulo 5_

Terminei de arrumar a cozinha e subi para ver como o Edward estava. Quando entrei no quarto, o encontrei olhando pela janela. Ele se virou no mesmo instante, com um sorriso no rosto, e eu me senti levemente abobalhada ao ver o quanto aqueles olhos verdes brilhavam.

— Já está melhor?

— Eu estou ótimo — assegurou ele, se aproximando de mim. — Realmente ótimo.

Uma de suas mãos segurou a minha cabeça e ele colou seu lábios nos meus. Eu não esperava aquilo, então por um momento meus olhos arregalaram pelo susto. Talvez o Edward não estivesse pensando muito bem que agora eu era uma vampira e ele tinha que tomar cuidado. Essas coisas inesperadas podiam ser perigosas.

— Edward! — exclamei, quando ele deixou eu falar. — Não faça mais isso! Eu posso... te machucar!

Um riso brincou em seus lábios.

— Estou adorando que você esteja passando pela experiência. Quem sabe assim você passe a tomar mais cuidado depois.

— Eu não tenho medo de você. — Frazi a testa. — Em você eu confio. Eu só não confio em mim mesma. Você não iria me machucar... mas eu não tenho tanta certeza sobre o meu controle.

Ele riu mais uma vez e se afastou, sentando no parapeito da janela. Os cabelos dele ficavam tão lindos na claridade... e balançavam com o vento...

— Bella? Estou falando com você. — Eu levantei os olhos para ele, confusa. — Posso expôr a minha teoria?

— Ah... claro. — Eu nem tinha reparado que ele me chamara.

— Você diz que não sabe se consegue se controlar, mas no fundo o mesmo desejo que eu sentia pelo seu sangue, eu acho que você sente pelo meu agora.

— E como sabe disso?

— Porque eu acho que é como se você fosse eu agora. Quer dizer, não exatamente isso, mas... Vou tentar explicar. Ontem eu cacei, o que quer dizer que meus olhos estariam exatamente da cor que estão os seus hoje. Se meus olhos estivessem pretos ontem, ou seja, se eu não tivesse caçado, os seus estariam pretos. Está entendo?

— Acho que sim... — Minha cabeça tinha dado um nó. — O que você está querendo dizer é que eu peguei o "vampirismo" no estado exato em que você estava. Ou seja, agora eu nasci em 1901?

Ele não tinha pensado nessa parte. Edward pensou por um momento antes de concordar.

— Acho que sim.

— Uau...

Eu não estava preparada para ter mais de um século de vida.

Mas bem, tudo aquilo eram teorias sem a menor importância. Ainda era difícil entender como aquilo tudo acontecera, e eu acho que _isso_ sim era importante.

— Se eu não fosse um vampiro... — Edward disse, quebrando o silêncio. — ...eu acharia que esse dia não passava de um sonho maluco.

— É minha maior teoria.

Eu reparei que eu ainda estava em pé. Era legal ser vampira, eu não cansava. Mas mesmo assim, fui me sentar na minha cama, abraçando os joelhos. Eu me sentia mais "eu" daquele jeito.

— Edward... eu tenho uma teoria sobre... como isso aconteceu — confessei.

Quase que imediatamente, ele virou o rosto para mim, os olhos levemente arregalados de expectativa. Eu me senti um pouco idiota.

— É meio bobo.

— Fala.

— É _muito_ bobo.

— Fale, Bella, é importante — pediu ele, com urgência.

Suspirei. Não havia como fugir disso. Era a única explicação.

— Lembra quando nós saímos do restaurante e fomos até...

Ele fez um gesto com a mão, pedindo que eu parasse. Eu me calei imediatamente. Ele pensou por um tempo, até erguer os olhos para mim, assustado.

— Bella, isso fez todo o sentido.

— Sério? — Ele estava sendo irônico?

— Sério. Com você deu certo?

— Perfeitamente.

Vi ele engolir em seco.

— Com você também? — eu perguntei.

Para minha surpresa, ele assentiu. Então era isso que ele havia... caramba.

— Eu tenho mais teorias.

Eu tinha me empolgado. Pelo menos a primeira fazia sentido.

— Continue — ele pediu.

— Acho que a Alice sabe de alguma coisa.

— Por que está dizendo isso? — Ele parecia confuso.

— Ontem ela estava toda animada porque seria um dia "muito especial". E hoje nós acordamos assim. Ligue os pontos!

Ele pensou por um tempo. O modo como a Alice agira ontem fora muito estranho. Ela parecia tão feliz, até mais do que o normal. Será que ela tivera uma visão?

— Acha que estou delirando? — eu perguntei, vendo que Edward não dizia nada.

— Bella, está me surpreendendo... Geralmente suas teorias são péssimas.

Eu deveria ter me sentido ofendida com esse comentário, mas o efeito foi contrário. Não pude conter um sorriso presunçoso.

— Minha mente vampírica é demais, não?

Edward revirou os olhos e eu ri.

— Vamos falar com a Alice. Pelo jeito ela viu alguma coisa e quem sabe pode ajudar a gente a reverter isso.

Ele já tinha levantado. Eu olhei para ele por um tempo, meio surpresa. Não esperava que tudo acontecesse assim tão rápido.

— Já? — Sem querer escapou.

Edward olhou confuso para mim.

— Claro, Bella. Quer ir quando?

— Bom... eu estava gostando de ser vampira.

Ele revirou os olhos e eu o acompanhei, vencida. A verdade era que eu não sabia se queria "reverter".

— Por que eu simplesmente não te mordo e nós continuamos juntos para sempre? — falei, quando já estávamos no carro.

Ele olhou para mim como se eu tivesse acado de informar que iria entrar para o circo.

— Não mesmo.

— Mas por quê?

— Bella, nós já resolvemos isso.

Eu balancei minha cabeça freneticamente.

— Nós não decidimos nada. Foi você quem decidiu. Eu já falei que quero se vampira. E agora que eu já sou, só bastava...

— _Não_, Bella. Não insista.

Cruzei meus braços no peito, chateada. Por que ele tinha que ser tão mandão?

Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo. A única vez que ele foi quebrado foi quando eu vi a velocidade absurda que Edward estava andando e o mandei reduzir. Ele não tinha mais os reflexos de antes. Ele queria se matar? Ele ficou chateado com isso também.

Chegamos à casa dos Cullen de mal humor. Provavelmente só a Alice que estava em casa, porque todos os outros ainda não deveriam ter voltado. Quando o carro parou, Edward se virou para mim.

— Bella...

— Você nunca faz o que eu quero! — acusei.

— Bella, seja sensata! — Ele parecia um pai falando com a filha birrenta. — Olhe só a loucura que nos metemos! Não é assim que as coisas vão se resolver, "você me morde e pronto", não é assim tão fácil.

— É claro que é. Você é que não quer viver comigo para sempre. Esse é o problema.

Eu não sabia porque estava confessando aquilo naquela hora. Não era o momento nem a ocasião. Mas simplesmente escapou.

— Você pode me acusar de tudo, mas não me acuse de não te amar. Por favor.

Eu vi que ele tinha ficado magoado. E de repente eu me senti meio idiota. Por que eu tinha que ter falado aquilo, se eu sabia que não era verdade?

— Desculpe — pedi. — Você está certo.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo antes de soltar um suspiro.

— Desculpe também, Bella.

Eu sorri. Edward se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo carinhoso. Por que nós estávamos brigando? Não era hora de brigar...

— Vamos primeiro resolver isso, depois a gente decide sobre o resto — falou ele. — Tudo bem?

— Isso quer dizer que... você vai pensar, quanto ao caso de me morder?

— Talvez — prometeu ele.

— Talvez você me morda, ou talvez você pense?

— Os dois.

Ele riu e eu revirei os olhos. Já estava bom, por enquanto.

— Vamos lá falar com a Alice? — quis saber ele.

— Vamos.

Saímos do carro e entramos na grande casa dos Cullen, abraçados. Eu ainda podia ouvir seu coração.

* * *

N.A.: Espero que estejam gostando!


	6. Chapter 6

N.A.: Boa leitura! Lembrando que é flashback, ou seja, Bella ainda humana.

* * *

_Capítulo 6_

A comida era realmente deliciosa. Era até engraçado ver o Edward ali, só me observando enquanto eu comia. O restaurante era meio refinado e eu me senti meio deslocada com o meu jeito descordenado, mas o Edward sorria e tudo parecia bem. Se ele não se importava com o meu jeito, eu não tinha que me preocupar com mais nada.

— Para onde vamos agora? — eu perguntei, quando já estávamos saindo de lá.

— Quero te mostrar um lugar.

Eu tomei a direção do carro, mas o Edward me chamou para outra direção. O restaurante ficava meio que... no meio do nada. Era quase isso, ele era meio fora da cidade, então estávamos no meio de uma grande floresta. Edward me puxou para uma trilhazinha que eu nem havia reparado que se embrenhava no meio das árvores. Fiquei meio assustada, afinal já estava bem escuro.

— Edward... por que estamos...?

— Você vai ver...

A verdade era que eu não estava vendo _nada_. Aquelas raízes no meio do caminho também não ajudavam. Agora eu entendia o que a Alice queria dizer com eu precisar estar confortável.

Antes que eu sequer pudesse pensar sobre aquilo, o Edward me colocou nas costas dele. Eu não fazia idéia de como, mas quando vi eu já estava lá.

— Ah, não... eu não gosto disso.

— Feche os olhos.

Eu obedeci, claro. O Edward não deveria fazer essas coisas; eu tinha acabado de comer. Mas até que foi rápido. Não durou muito tempo aquela tortura, e logo eu já estava de volta ao chão. Ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e perguntou:

— Você está bem?

— É... até que estou.

Foi então que eu me virei para olhar. E foi aí que meu queixo caiu.

Era lindo. Não, era mais do que lindo. Era irreal. Eu não sabia exatamente o que havia de tão incrível ali. Na verdade estávamos no meio no nada. Mas tinha alguma coisa que o tornava especial.

Havia um lago que se estendia a nossa frente. Eu podia ver a lua refletindo em sua superfície. Olhei para o céu e me surpreendi ao ver milhões de estrelas brilhando ali. Na cidade nós não vemos esse tipo de coisa por causa da luz, e tal. Mas ali... eu podia ver milhares delas, como uma onda de luz.

Do nosso outro lado, havia uma fonte. Só agora que eu me virei para olhar eu pude ouvir o som da água. Como se só agora tivessem ligado a música. Era pequena, mas muito bonita, feita de alguma pedra clara que eu não sabia o nome. Ao topo havia uma escultura de uma mulher. E, ajoelhado a seus pés, havia um homem oferecendo seu coração à ela. Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

— Dizem... — começou ele, me abraçando por trás e sussurrando em meu ouvido. — ...que realiza desejos.

Eu tinha a leve impressão de que Edward é que tinha inventado aquilo. E eu não sei porque, acreditei no poder da fonte mais do que antes.

— E o que eu tenho que fazer para pedir? — perguntei, sorrindo boba.

— Geralmente as pessoas jogam uma moeda, não é? — Eu senti um frio gostoso com a sua pele na minha. — Por que você não tenta?

Ele me entregou uma e eu me separei dele para me aproximar da fonte. Vi o Edward fazer o mesmo. Fechei meus olhos, concentrada, e pensei no que eu queria mais do que todo o mundo.

_"Eu quero viver para sempre... quero ser vampira..."_

Eu reabri os olhos e joguei a moeda na fonte. Vi o Edward fazer o mesmo ao meu lado. Quando me virei para olhá-lo nos olhos, ele ria.

— Acredita nessas coisas? — ele perguntou.

— Acredito — confirmei. — Você não?

— Talvez...

Seus lábios tocaram os meus. E não sabia que meu desejo estava mais perto de realizar do que eu imaginava.

* * *

N.A.: E então, o que eu posso dizer? Acabaram os flashbacks! Os próximos capítulos vai ser tudo com a Bella vampira em diante...

Não deixem de comentar! :D


	7. Chapter 7

N.A.: Boa leitura!

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 7

Quando a Alice me viu ficou tão animada que eu achei que ela fosse explodir de alegria. Ela veio correndo me abraçar, mas quando se separou e olhou para o meu rosto, ela pareceu ficar confusa.

— Bella... seus olhos...?

Eu também fiquei. Pelo que eu previra, ela tinha tido a visão ontem do que iria acontecer. Então por que aquela surpresa quando me viu?

Alice se afastou e deu um grito quando olhou para Edward. O choque era claro em seu rosto.

_"Mas como... ele está... ele está humano!"_

Peraí. O que era aquilo que estava acontecendo?

_"E a Bella, meu Deus, seus olhos deviam estar vermelhos, ela é recém-nascida, não?"_

Oh... meu... Deus. Eu podia ouvir os pensamentos da Alice. Aquilo verdadeiramente me assustou. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa nesse dia maluco.

— Alice... eu... eu posso te ouvir! — Não era certo eu fazer isso sem que ela soubesse.

— O-o quê?

Edward também olhou chocado para mim. A Alice estava totalmente perturbada. Claro, ela não estava entendendo nada.

_"Bella... você está brincando, certo?"_

— Não, Alice... e eu gostaria de estar.

O queixo dela caiu. E o do Edward também. Ai, será que dava para eu acordar desse sonho bizarro? Quando eu durmo eu tenho uma criatividade...

— Gente, o que está acontecendo? — perguntou a Alice, alternando o olhar entre eu e Edward.

— Nós viemos em busca de respostas, Alice — confessou ele. — Achamos que você tinha visto alguma coisa e poderia nos explicar. Nós amanhecemos assim e cada minuto mais coisas estranhas acontecem.

— E por que eu saberia de alguma coisa?

_"Tudo o que eu sabia agora parece não fazer sentido algum..."_

Oh, aquilo era estranho. Como o Edward agüentava aquilo? Sério, escutar pensamentos não era tão bom quanto eu imaginava.

— Você tinha visto alguma coisa. — O Edward já estava ficando meio frustado. — Na porta na casa da Bella, ontem, você tinha me dito que eu "tinha feito a escolha certa".

— É, eu vi a Bella se tornando vampira — Alice explicou. — Por isso disse aquilo. Mas foi só o que eu vi. Achei que você... ia transformá-la...

Claro. Por isso Alice estivera animada. Por isso eu precisava de sapatos confortáveis. Por isso ela achava que eu seria uma recém-nascida de olhos vermelhos. Fazia todo o sentido.

Peraí, o que eu estava dizendo? Eu sou uma vampira e Edward é humano! Nada fazia sentido!

— Minha cabeça dói — reclamei, fazendo careta.

Vi o Edward se afastar e sentar no sofá, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. Fui até onde ele estava e me sentei ao seu lado, imitando-o.

_"Esses dois podiam me explicar em vez de sentarem e..."_

— Alice, por favor, pare de pensar! — implorei.

Escutar os meus pensamentos já era ruim o suficiente. Minha cabeça doía só com eles, com os da Alice junto eu ia pirar.

— Vocês podem pelo menos me explicar como...?

— Nós não sabemos! — exclamou o Edward, levantando a cabeça irritado. — Não sabemos nada, Alice!

Eu me levantei e fui até onde ela estava. O Edward tinha voltado a enterrar a face nas mãos.

— Posso te contar a minha teoria? — perguntei.

— Claro!

Então contei à ela sobre a fonte que o Edward havia me levado ontem. É claro que só poderia ter sido aquilo, por mais estranho que fosse. Eu havia pedido para me tornar vampira. Edward tinha confessado que tinha pedido para ser humano. Tinha que ter sido a fonte.

Quando terminei, a Alice concordou comigo que fazia sentido. Ela então olhou para o Edward, ainda na mesma posição.

_"Eu nunca o vi assim antes..."_

— Ele está meio frustado — murmurei, para que só ela ouvisse. — Acho que ele não gostou muito, sabe, de ser o cordeiro...

— O o quê?

A testa dela franziu.

— O humano. Foi o que eu quis dizer — consertei, depressa.

A Alice fez uma careta de pena.

— Isso está acabando com ego dele, não é? — Eu não pude deixar de soltar um risinho. — Sabe o que eu acho?

— Fala.

— Que como você pegou os poderes dele de vampiro... ele deve ter pego os seus hormônios adolescentes. Por acaso você estava de TPM, Bella?

Ela estava sendo cruel, mas nenhuma de nós conseguiu segurar o riso.

— Deixe ele ouvir você falando isso...

— Eu não tô nem aí — Alice piscou para mim, com um sorriso de garotinha travessa. — Ele agora é humano, lembra?

O Edward levantou a cabeça por um momento para nós, com uma careta de quem provavelmente se perguntava o que havia de tão engraçado na situação.

— Acredite, você não iria gostar do que eu acabei de dizer de você — assegurou Alice para ele, com um sorriso contido nos lábios.

Os olhos verdes dele reviraram e eu tive que segurar muito para não cair no chão e começar a rir descontrolada. Eu estava sendo cruel. Eu não era assim antes. Deve ser mais uma coisa que eu peguei do Edward.

Vi ele se levantar e ir até onde nós estávamos. Acho que ele estivera pensando sobre tudo, porque parecia determinado a fazer alguma coisa.

— Já sei o que vamos fazer.

_"Pelo jeito teve alguma idéia..."_

— Bom, se nós ficamos assim por causa da porcaria da fonte...

— Não fale assim, Edward — eu repreendi.

Eu tinha gostado da fonte. Ela tinha me dado a experiência que eu sempre quis. Mas era óbvio que o Edward não pensava a mesma coisa devido ao fato de ele ter me ignorado completamente quando eu o repreendi.

— ...então nós só temos que ir lá e reverter o pedido.

Óbvio. Eu podia ter pensado nisso antes. Mas é claro que eu nunca teria feito isso, porque eu não queria reverter nada. Eu queria que o Edward deixasse eu morder ele. Só isso. Mas eu não podia contrariá-lo. Não agora, com a questão dos hormônios adolescentes. Oh, Deus, eu não podia pensar essas coisas. Era culpa da Alice.

— Eu acho...

— Você não acha nada, Alice. — O Edward não estava de bom-humor.

É claro que ela achava o mesmo que eu. E é claro que o Edward sabia que ela sugeriria isso. E ele não queria que fosse duas contra um. Correção: duas vampiras contra um humano.

— Bella... — Ele tinha fixado seu olhar ao meu. — Acha que nós devemos... tentar? Ir lá na fonte?

Aquilo me surpreendeu um pouco. E me deixou meio boba. Ele estava perguntando a minha opinião. Ele não queria me forçar ir à fonte. Ele queria que eu fosse por livre e espontânea vontade.

Eu reparei no quanto seus olhos estavam... minha nossa, eu não sabia definir. Era uma mistura infinita de emoções. Era raiva, era tristeza, era medo, era amor. As duas últimas eram as mais evidentes. E a última fez minhas pernas bambearem.

— Vocês que se resolvam... — falou Alice de repente, me tirando do transe. — Eu não vou ficar aqui atrapalhando.

E saiu, quase que dançando. Foi aí que nos beijamos. Tão intensamente, que nos primeiros segundos eu morri de medo. Mas então... eu até me esqueci de que era vampira. Eu só queria beijá-lo. Eu não sentia sede de seu sangue; eu sentia sede de sua boca.

— Vai dar tudo certo... — eu me vi falando.

— Vai sim — ele concordou, com um sorriso torto. — É claro que vai...

Eu o abracei. Tentei não apertá-lo (eu tinha força agora), mas não sei se consegui me controlar. Era estranho aquilo. Antes eu me sentia protegida com ele, sabendo que qualquer coisa que acontecesse de ruim, Edward estaria ali para me proteger. E agora, que eu era a vampira e ele o humano... a sensação continuava exatamente igual. Eu também estava assustada, por mais que eu tentasse negar para mim mesma. E quando ele me abraçava, com aqueles braços que agora eram quentes... eu me sentia protegida. Eu voltava a ser o cordeiro.

* * *

N.A.: Simplesmente... eu não sei o que escrever aqui hoje.


	8. Chapter 8

N.A.: Obrigada à todos que lêem e/ou comentam a fic! Lembrando que NÃO tem mais flashbacks. Boa leitura!

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 8

E lá estávamos nós de novo. Já estava escuro porque tínhamos demorado muito mais tempo para chegar lá, agora que o Edward não podia mais dirigir tão rápido. A fonte não era mais tão bonita. Mas talvez essa sensação só se devesse ao fato de que eu não estava animada em fazer pedido algum. Eu queria que Edward voltasse a ser vampiro, queria mesmo, porque ele não parecia nada feliz daquele jeito. Mas eu não queria voltar a ser humana. Não mesmo.

**— **Vamos juntos? — ele sugeriu.

Concordei com a cabeça e então fechei meus olhos.

_"Quero voltar a ser humana..."_

Joguei a moeda no exato momento em que o Edward fez o mesmo. Fiquei em silêncio por um tempo observando as ondas que a moeda tinha provocado na água. Então... amanhã tudo voltaria ao normal. Era isso.

Senti a mão do Edward na minha e me virei para encará-lo. Ele puxou a minha boca com o polegar e o indicador, tentando fazer um sorriso no meu rosto. É claro que eu ri.

— Você não parece feliz... — disse ele.

— Você sabe o que eu queria de verdade. Mas bem, não vamos continuar essa briga...

— Bella... eu...

Edward então se afastou, fazendo careta. Parecia travar uma luta interior e eu não fazia idéia do porque disso. Surpresa, eu vi ele se virar subitamente para mim com um olhar meio doentio.

— Sabe qual é o maior problema dessa história toda? — Ele parecia irritado.

— Ham... não. Qual é?

— Eu estou mudando de idéia! — exclamou ele, frustado. — E eu nem deveria estar dizendo isso a você!

Eu não entendi muito bem o que ele quis dizer com isso. E para falar a verdade, fiquei com medo de perguntar.

— Bella, eu... eu fico pensando o tempo inteiro agora como seria se tudo fosse ao contrário. Se eu realmente fosse o humano e você fosse a vampira. — Seus olhos encontraram os meus. O olhar era tão forte que eu não pude desviar. — Eu fico pensando que... eu também teria insistido que você me transformasse. Eu teria agido exatamente igual a você! E eu estou pensando que... talvez o certo fosse... mas então, eu lembro da sua alma e...

Eu tinha entendido o que ele queria dizer. Ele estava sentindo o que eu sentia o tempo todo. Que é a vontade imensa de viver para sempre ao seu lado. Ou seja... ele queria me transformar, porque seria o que ele iria querer se as coisas fossem... do jeito que estavam agora. Era complicado mas... eu entendia.

Eu me aproximei devagar, e toquei o seu rosto.

— Não pense nisso. Não agora. Espere até amanhã, quando tudo voltar ao normal.

A minha chance de me tornar vampira para sempre estava ali, nas minhas mãos, mas eu não sentia vontade de agarrá-la. Ele estava começando a se convencer. Mas eu não queria que o Edward fizesse isso quando na verdade... ele não queria. Quando fosse para eu me tornar vampira, eu queria que o Edward estivesse convicto disso.

— Eu realmente não deveria ter dito tudo isso a você — confessou ele, meio divertido.

— É... você sabe que posso usar isso contra você um dia — brinquei. **— **Mas calma... vou tentar não fazer.

Por um momento, ele ficou apenas passando os dedos pelos meus cabelos. Eu gostei imensamente daquilo. Foi então ele ele me disse, baixinho:

— Foi estranho ver você escutando os pensamentos da Alice, sabe?

Ele estava sorrindo.

— Não, o estranho foi pensar que eu não posso escutar os seus. Como você não podia escutar os meus.

Mais uma vez ele riu.

— Eu tenho uma curiosidade, Bella...

— Fale.

— Você não... bem, o meu sangue... não te incomoda?

Incomodar? Depende do que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Ele percebeu a minha testa franzindo, então explicou.

— Está conseguindo resistir?

— A mente domina a matéria. — Eu tinha repetido as mesmas palavras que um dia ele havia dito para mim.

E era verdade. Eu podia resistir. Por mais que aquele sangue fosse realmente cheiroso.

Foi então que eu pensei que eu poderia beber sangue se eu quisesse. Já pensou em como seria... caçar? Aquele pensamento ao mesmo tempo que me assustou, me deixou com uma curiosidade doentia.

Edward viu o meu olhar e acho que ele adivinhou o que eu estava pensando.

— Não, Bella! — ele exclamou. — Isso não.

Ele me conhecia. Eu dei um sorrisinho torto e concordei com a cabeça. Um dia eu ainda iria caçar. E ele estaria ao meu lado para me mostrar como, eu sabia.

* * *

N.A.: Ai, ai... espero que o capítulo não tenha ficado, bem... confuso. xD

Enfim... espero que não.

Não deixem de comentar! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

_Capítulo 9_

Eu não sabia o que havia de errado. Eu tinha certeza de que iria dar certo. Mas não deu.

Oh, meu Deus.

Eu tinha passado a noite inteira observando o Edward adormecido, tendo certeza absoluta de que em algum momento eu iria dormir e acordar humana. Mas já tinha amanhecido há muito tempo e eu ainda estava lá, vampirinha da silva.

E se eu continuasse assim? E o Edward continuasse humano? Será que ele deixaria eu mordê-lo? Ou será que ele iria querer continuar humano? E se eu tivesse que vê-lo, um dia, morrer? Aquele pensamento me deixou completamente transtornada.

Quando ele acordou, eu cheguei a ficar com um peso no coração (é claro que em sentido figurado). Tinha dado errado. E Edward parecia perdido como eu nunca o tinha visto antes. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

Eu entendia o que ele estava sentindo. Entendia mesmo. Ele sempre quis "proteger a minha alma", e agora... a sensação que ele tinha era de ter roubado ela para si. E eu sabia que Edward não achava isso justo, embora eu não me importasse em dar minha alma à ele de jeito nenhum.

Eu nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito. Nunca.

— Eu não entendo, Bella... se não foi a fonte, o que pode ter sido? — perguntou Edward.

— Eu não sei... eu não sei mesmo.

Vi ele franzir a testa. Foi então que eu ri. Isso mesmo, eu ri. Não havia como não rir de toda a situação. A desgraça às vezes é engraçada.

Meio surpresa eu vi ele me acompanhar na risada. E então ficamos juntos ali, rindo sabe-se lá do quê.

— Bella... o que é que nós vamos fazer agora? — perguntou ele, ainda meio rindo. — Sério... nós estamos perdidos.

— Você não quer mesmo saber o que eu acho que nós devíamos fazer, não é?

Para a minha surpresa, ele não ficou bravo. Na verdade... peraí, era impressão minha ou ele estava pensando?

— Edward...

— Talvez... fosse o único jeito. A única... solução.

Eu não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo aquilo. Edward Cullen estava concordando com a idéia de eu mordê-lo? Essa frase ainda soava estranha.

— Está falando sério, ou só está criando esperanças em uma pobre menina?

— Estou falando sério, Bella. — Um sorriso torto se formou em seus lábios. — Sabe... eu não estou gostando muito de ser o humano enquanto você é a vampira.

Eu quase gritei. Mas em vez disso, eu simplesmente pulei para os braços do Edward, beijando cada pedaço do rosto dele que eu consegui alcançar. Eu tinha conseguido.

— Bella... Bella, calma... — falou ele tentando parecer sério, mas eu vi o tom de riso na voz dele. — Eu não falei que seria já.

Larguei ele no mesmo instante, de cara feia.

— Como assim?

— Vamos esperar mais uns dias... tentar achar uma solução melhor...

— Eu não quero outra solução! Essa é a melhor.

Vi ele revirar os olhos verdes dele.

— Um prazo. É o que eu peço. Se não houver jeito de nós revertermos isso... aí tudo bem.

Um prazo. Bom, era justo. Eu podia esperar mais um pouco, afinal eu não era mais a humana. E bem... eu tinha a impressão de que não haveria jeito para aquilo. Era irreverssível. Nós tínhamos ido na fonte de novo e não deu certo.

— Um dia — falei.

— O quê?

— É o seu prazo.

Mais uma vez ele revirou os olhos.

— Três.

— Não mesmo! — reclamei.

— Dois então... justo?

Tá, era justo. Concordei com a cabeça.

— Mas sabe o que eu estava pensando, Bella?

— Fala — pedi.

— Será que, _se_ você me morder... Bem, eu vou poder ouvir os pensamentos de novo?

Era uma ótima pergunta. Afinal, eu tinha roubado isso dele. Edward não parecia irritado, do tipo "estou com ciúmes do meu poder". Na verdade, ele só estava curioso.

— Eu não sei. Mas tomara que o poder volte pra você. Eu não gostei muito disso.

Ele riu. E eu não pude deixar de rir junto com ele.

* * *

N.A.: Bom... na verdade esse capítulo era bem diiferente, mas eu tive que reescrevê-lo. O Edward estava muito... ham... meigo xD

Acreditem, o capítulo está melhor assim.

Não deixem de comentar!


	10. Chapter 10

N.A.: Gente, eu considero esse o capítulo mais complicado de todos... *vaias*

xD

Mas bem... é o que faz vocês entenderam tudo! *vivas*

Preparem as cabeças... :P

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 10

Já tinha se passado um dia. Ou seja, amanhã de manhã acabava o prazo do Edward. E eu ia mordê-lo. Uh, isso de certa forma me assustava. E se eu não conseguisse parar? Eu nunca tinha tomado sangue antes (exceto como humana, quando eu machucava o dedo e tal...). Eu não sabia se iria conseguir resistir.

Eu não tinha conversado isso com ele ainda, mas eu já havia pensado em pedir que outra pessoa fizesse isso por mim. Como o Carlisle. Ele já tinha transformado o Edward uma vez, poderia fazer isso de novo. Com certeza seria mais seguro.

Mas eu não sei se o Edward iria querer. Acho que ele ia gostar, sabe, de ser eu. Eu, pelo menos, queria que fosse o Edward se (de algum jeito) as coisas se revertessem e _ele_ tivesse que me transformar.

Mas era melhor deixar essa conversa para amanhã.

O resto dos Cullen já havia voltado. Carlisle, que nós achamos que poderia ter alguma solução, parecia tão surpreso quanto nós. Ele não acreditou muito na minha teoria da fonte. Mas bem, quem iria acreditar? Só a Alice. Mas bem, nós revertemos o pedido na fonte e não tinha dado certo. Talvez tivesse sido só coincidência mesmo.

Mas de longe, a mais encomodada com a situação toda era a Rosalie. Ela parecia bem... furiosa. A culpa não era exatamente nossa e eu não sabia porque ela estava com aquela cara. Mas a Rosalie nunca gostou muito de mim.

Estávamos todos lá na casa dos Cullen. O Emmett estava particularmente feliz com o Edward humano. Ele achava engraçado caçoar dele. Edward não parecia se intimidar, mesmo que agora o Emmett pudesse matá-lo em um segundo. Não que ele fosse fazer isso, de qualquer forma.

Em um momento, a Rosalie me chamou com um cutucão. Sem que qualquer um percebesse, nós fomos até o quarto dela em silêncio. Como estava razoavelmente barulhento, ninguém pareceu reparar. Eu estava bem surpresa com aquilo. Por um momento, achei que ela fosse querer lutar comigo ou coisa assim.

Quando entramos, ela fechou a porta atrás dela e mandou que eu eu me sentasse. Eu obedeci. E então, com um suspiro irritado, ela foi sentar ao meu lado.

— Eu sei qual é o problema. De vocês dois.

Uau. Aquilo me surpreendeu de verdade.

— Como assim, Rosalie? Por que você não...?

— Eu não falei nada porque quero que só você saiba. E que você tome a decisão certa.

_"Antes que alguém te influencie a fazer uma loucura..."_

E lá estava eu escutando pensamentos. Dessa vez, eu não me importei muito. Eu queria saber o que a Rosalie estava pensando. Por mais que eu achasse isso meio... bem, invasão de privacidade.

— Então... fale — eu pedi. — O que eu mais quero é entender essa história.

— A fonte, é tudo a fonte. — Seus olhos estavam frios. — Vocês estava certa.

— Mas por que eu não consegui reverter? — Bem... ela não estava ajudando. — Se fosse a fonte eu não...?

— Bella, deixe eu te explicar uma coisa. — Sua voz tinha ficado um tantinho mais sutil. — Fomos eu e a Alice quem descobrimos aquela fonte, há dez anos, quando nós estávamos caçando. Você talvez não tenha reparado, mas na borda dela há uma frase em latim que diz: "Posso realizar desejos, mas somente os mais profundos de seu coração. Mas lembre-se, porém, e peça com atenção. Não possuir algumas das coisas que desejamos é parte indispensável da felicidade¹". Tem idéia do que isso significa?

Eu ainda demorei um tempo para absorver tudo aquilo. Ela e Alice quem haviam descoberto a fonte... Eu não entendi porque ela estava me dizendo tudo aquilo.

— Bem, significa que você deve... — Eu estava me sentindo meio idiota. — ...desejar com cuidado, porque... a fonte vai realizar... é isso?

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Mas a frase diz um pouco mais. Ela diz basicamente que a fonte não realiza desejos idiotas, mas só os "mais profundos de seu coração". Mas que você deve pensar bem, porque... às vezes, você está mais feliz sem ele.

O que ela estava dizendo basicamente era que eu não devia ter pedido para ser vampira. Que tinha sido errado. É, ela não estava nada feliz.

— O que eu não entendo, Rosalie, é porque que quando a gente voltou lá e pediu o contrário... não deu certo.

— Pense na frase, Bella. Pense.

Eu estava pensando. Mas não tinha nada naquela frase dizendo coisas como: "para reverter, você precisa fazer tal coisa".

_"...somente os mais profundos de seu coração",_ eu ouvi o pensamento da Rosalie.

Oh. Então era isso. Somente os mais profundos. Meu desejo de me tornar vampira era profundo. Mas o de voltar a ser humana não era nem sequer superficial. Ele era nulo.

— Eu... entendi agora.

— Você só vai conseguir reverter isso, quando quiser realmente que isso aconteça.

Isso ia ser complicado. Porque eu simplesmente não podia mudar assim, completamente, de opinião. Eu não podia me forçar a querer do fundo do meu coração.

— Mas isso é impossível, Rosalie! — exclamei, preocupada.

Ela soltou uma risada sem emoção.

— Eu realmente não acredito que estou ouvindo isso. — Ela me encarou com uma raiva doentia. — Você pode ser humana, Bella._ Humana_. E no entanto... deseja ser um monstro. Eu realmente não entendo.

Rosalie levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto. Ela estava me deixando meio desconfortável. Eu não pensava como ela.

— A Alice foi uma irresponsável! Ela foi completamente irresponsável e agora... olhe só o que aconteceu! — Ela tinha levantado os braços em tom de irritação. — Ninguém deveria saber dessa fonte. Ninguém.

— O que que a Alice tem...?

Eu não gostava de ver ela falando dela daquela forma.

— Por que você acha que o Edward te levou lá? — Seus olhos fixaram-se nos meus. — A Alice falou para ele que havia um lugar lindo para te levar e é claro que ele foi, sem saber que os desejos realizavam de verdade. Ela sabia que você ia pedir para se tornar vampira. Só que a Alice não pensou no Edward. Não pensou na coisa desastroza que ela estava causando!

Eu estava pronta para retrucar.

— Não, a Alice não sabia! Não foi ela! — Vi a Rosalie revirar os olhos. — Ela tinha tido uma visão de que eu ia me tornar vampira, só isso. Ela achou que o Edward iria me morder, ela disse isso para nós...

— Bella, acorda! Era mentira. Você não vê que foi tudo encenação? Porque se ela contasse para o Edward que ela mesma tinha planejado isso, ele ia ficar furioso. Ele não quer que você se torne vampira. E com razão!

Será que a Alice faria mesmo isso? Bem, não era impossível. Não que eu estivesse culpando ela por ter mentido, pelo contrário. A Alice tinha razão em mentir, porque o Edward iria ficar furioso, realmente. A intenção dela era que eu pedisse para me tornar vampira e pronto, todo mundo ficava feliz. Mas ela não contava com o pedido do Edward.

Eu senti um certo carinho pela Alice naquele momento. Ela tinha feito tudo isso para que eu me juntasse a família permanentemente. Só que tinha dado um "pouquinho" errado.

Lembrei de quando o Edward havia dito que ela tinha cochichado para ele na porta da minha casa que "ele tinha feito a escolha certa". Era tudo encenação para o dia seguinte. Claro.

— A Alice só queria me ajudar.

— Ajudar? Você está feliz com tudo isso!?

_"Ajudar? Oh, claro..."_

Eu não estava gostando muito daquela conversa.

— Sim, eu estou feliz.

Nessa hora, eu achei que ela fosse me bater.

_"Não é possível!"_

— Pense muito bem, Bella. — Ela falou, entre os dentes. — Pense nas coisas que você vai perder. Pense muito bem para não se arrepender depois.

E então, ela foi até a janela, contemplar a vista. Eu sabia que era uma deixa para eu sair, então foi o que eu fiz.

No corredor, eu acabei encontrando a Alice. Ela me lançou um sorriso culpado.

— Posso falar com você um minuto?

Concordei. Dessa vez então eu fui parar no quarto da Alice. Quando entramos, ela fechou a porta e se virou para me encarar.

— Ela te falou? Desculpe, Bella...

— Alice — eu interrompi. — O que você fez foi... muito legal. Mesmo que não tenha dado certo.

Com um sorriso, ela me abraçou forte.

— Foi perigoso e irresponsável, não foi? — ela falou, quando me largou.

— Ham... foi. — Nós rimos. — Mas bem... você é a Alice, então...

Ela pareceu maravilhada com o meu comentário.

— Mas sabe o que eu estava pensando agora? A Rosalie me falou que eu só não consegui reverter tudo porque eu não desejava realmente voltar a ser humana. — A Alice concordou com a cabeça. — Mas... e o Edward, Alice? Ele queria realmente voltar a ser vampiro...

— Sabe o que eu acho, Bella? Que na hora que vocês pediram, vocês meio que... pediram exatamente o que o outro não queria. Ele não queria ser vampiro, e você queria. A fonte deve ter tirado isso do Edward e dado à você. Por isso você ouve pensamentos. Então, enquanto você não querer como ele, a fonte não vai poder realizar a troca.

É, isso fazia sentido.

Minha cabeça ainda doía com aquele monte de informações. Eu desejava, mais do que tudo, dormir. Mas é claro que eu não podia mais fazer isso. Ser humana tinha suas vantagens...

Meus olhos passaram distraídamente pelo quarto da Alice. Mas eu levei um susto ao ver uma coisa em cima de uma mesinha. Eu não sei como eu não havia pensado nisso antes...

Eu me aproximei e peguei o papel, mostrando-o à Alice. Tudo o que ela fez foi rir.

— Hotel no Hawaí... está planejando viajar? Não é um bom lugar para uma vampira, Alice... Muito sol, não?

Não tive como segurar o riso. E ela parecia encantada por ter sido descoberta.

— Ah, Bella, nós tínhamos que ter tempo de planejar como seria com o Charlie! — ela explicou. — Seria estranho ele acordar um dia e encontrar a filha dele assim, toda diferente...

Eu simplesmente revirei os olhos. Tinha que ter sido a Alice.

* * *

Nota:

¹ "Não possuir algumas das coisas que desejamos é parte indispensável da felicidade." É uma frase de Bertrand Russel.

* * *

N.A.: Bom, espero que as cabecinhas estejam intactas! xD Nenhum dano? Ou trauma? Ou preconceitos? (Meu professor de matemática que fala isso depois daqueeeela conta) Conseguiram entender tudo? Se não, releeiam (uau, que conselho xD)

Estou adorando os comentários! xD Eu morro de rir com eles, acreditem! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

N.A.: Como eu sou boazinha... sério! xD Três capítulos em um só dia... E provavelmente amanhã vocês teram o resto da fic (sim, ela está chegando ao fim). Como amanhã estréia o filme mais esperado de 2008 (pelo menos para nós), eu vou dar esse presentinho em comemoração! xD Eu não durmo há duas noites de ansiedade por causa do filme (sim, eu sou problemática), mas fazer o que, né?

Enfim, chega de enrolação, e boa leitura!

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 11_

_"Todo mundo é capaz de dominar uma dor, _

_exceto quem a sente." _

_William Shakespeare_

O Edward acordou e eu sorri boba ao ver ele se espreguiçar. Eu adorava admirar como as suas bochechas ficavam vermelhas nessa hora. Como quando um bebê acorda. Só que maior.

— Bom dia — murmurei, mexendo em seus cabelos de bronze. — Dormiu bem?

— Bem demais... — ele sorriu, fazendo eu perder o ar. — Eu sonhei com você.

Se eu pudesse, eu sabia que as lágrimas estariam em meus olhos. Ele tinha sonhado comigo. _Edward Cullen tinha sonhado comigo_. Estranho e fofo.

— E o que foi que você sonhou? — Minha voz não saiu direito.

— Nós tínhamos casado. E você estava tão linda, que eu quase não quis acordar. Até eu lembrar que você estaria aqui quando eu abrisse os olhos.

Oh Deus, como ele _fazia_ aquilo? Eu estava me sentindo tão boba que eu até esqueci que tinha voz. Ou cérebro.

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu e me beijou de forma cândida. Aqueles lábios quentes não me ajudaram a recuperar a consciência. Não que eu quisesse.

— Bella... eu já te disse que eu te amo? — ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Aquele hálito quente me deixou mole como se eu tivesse sido anestesiada.

— Só me disse quando vampiro... — respondi.

— Então eu te amo. Como vampiro, ou como humano. — Ouvi uma risadinha. — Viu? Até rimou...

Depois que o Edward tomou café, nós entramos no carro e partimos para a casa dele. No caminho, eu resolvi puxar o assunto do prazo com ele. Afinal, como ele tinha prometido para mim, como nós não havíamos achado a solução, eu poderia mordê-lo.

O problema era que eu não havia contado a ele a conversa que eu tive com a Rosalie. Eu não havia contado que a culpa de tudo isso era minha. E eu me sentia mal omitindo isso, mas não haveria solução de qualquer forma. Porque eu jamais iria desejar voltar a ser humana. Não do fundo do meu coração.

— Edward... Hoje faz dois dias.

Eu sabia que ele iria entender. Sua expressão não foi das melhores quando eu disse isso.

— Eu sei, Bella.

— E então... — continuei, meio receosa. — Você vai deixar eu te transformar?

Tudo o que eu tive como resposta foi o volvo aumentando sua velocidade gradativamente. Quando eu vi, o carro já estava a 140 km/h.

— Reduza.

Ele não reduziu.

— Edward, reduza!

Teimoso. O carro parou nos 150 km/h. Eu ainda não estava satisfeita, mas pelo menos ele tinha parado de acelerar.

— A culpa é toda minha.

Eu simplesmente não sei o que deu em mim. Quando eu vi já tinha falado. O Edward olhou para mim por um momento, sem graça.

— Não é sua culpa, Bella. Não diga isso.

— Mas a culpa _é_ minha! Edward... tem uma coisa que eu não te contei.

Vi ele engolir em seco. E quando eu vi, estava despejando as palavras em cima dele. Não toquei no nome da Alice, apenas contei que havia uma frase na fonte que dizia que eu deveria desejar do fundo do coração, e eu não tinha feito isso.

— A culpa é toda minha, Edward, mas eu simplesmente não posso, eu não consigo desejar isso...

— Bella... como você soube de tudo isso?

Epa. Não dava para falar. Ele ia ficar irritado com a Alice se eu contasse a história toda.

— Isso não importa.

Assustada eu vi que a velocidade do carro estava 210 km/h. 210!

— Reduza, seu louco! — eu gritei.

— Como você sabe disso, Bella? — ele insistiu.

— Edward, reduza!

Mas foi tarde demais. Tudo o que eu fiz foi gritar, enquanto via aquela caminhonete se aproximar cada vez mais. Vi a expressão de susto do Edward enquanto ele tentava de todo o jeito mudar a direção do carro. E o pior, ele virou o carro para a minha direção, fazendo a caminhonete chocar-se contra o lado dele e não o meu. _Por que diabos ele estava tentando me proteger se era ele quem corria perigo_!? Não houve tempo e a caminhonete entrou com tudo no lugar onde o Edward estava. O volvo, com o impacto, começou a girar como um pião para fora da pista. O cenário começou a girar ao redor de nós dois com uma velocidade incrível. Eu tentei, tentei tirar o Edward de lá à tempo._ Mas eu simplesmente não consegui_. E então, quando o pesadelo pareceu congelar, e eu me virei para ver o estrago, o que eu vi foi os destroços do volvo. E entre eles, um sangue manchava tudo de vermelho.

* * *

N.A.: Não me matem.


	12. Chapter 12

N.A.: Eu me assustei um pouco com os comentários (principalmente um que queria a minha cabeça para jantar o.o'), mas eu me recupero. xD

Ai, eu to tão enjoada que eu nem tomei café. HOJE EU VOU VER CREPÚSCULO! OMG!

Tá desabafei.

Boa leitura!

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 12

_"Se a morte fosse um bem, _

_os deuses não seriam imortais." _

_Anônimo_

Isso era um pesadelo. Só podia ser um pesadelo.

Eu não consegui olhar para ele. Eu não podia vê-lo daquele jeito. Eu simplesmente não podia...

Foi então que eu percebi que eu tinha prendido o ar. E o meu maior erro, o maior de todos eles, foi ter inspirado. Porque eu não estava preparada para aquela sensação. Aquela sensação de... desejo. Oh, como o sangue dele era cheiroso. Era como se eu fosse viciada, e após anos afastada dele, finalmente eu o tinha ali, prontinho para ser experimentado.

Eu já não tinha mais o controle de mim. Eu não era mais um ser pensante; eu tinha perdido a consciência. Tudo o que eu queria e precisava era o sangue dele. Eu não poderia viver sem aquele sangue. Eu morreria se tivesse que resistir.

E então eu pulei por cima dos destroços do volvo em direção ao corpo ensangüentado. Um sorriso torto se formou em meus lábios. Como uma criança que vai provar pela primeira vez uma gostosa barra de chocolate...

Quando eu pulei para cima dele, algo me puxou para trás. Eu resisti. Eu precisava daquele sangue, o que é que estavam pensando? _Eu precisava_. Quem era o idiota que estava tentando me impedir? Eu lutei para sair daquele braços que me puxavam cada vez mais para longe do volvo. Eu não fazia idéia de quem seria, mas com certeza era muito forte. Eu não conseguia lutar contra ele. Eu fui me afastando e me embrenhando entre as árvores.

Meu cérebro foi lentamente voltando ao normal. A consciência agora parecia gritar comigo, dizendo coisas como "Você quase atacou o Edward, sua idiota!". Oh, não. Eu quase tinha atacado ele. E minha nossa, o Edward... ele estava ferido! Tinha acontecido um acidente! Eu precisava ajudá-lo!

— Me solta! Eu preciso... ver... como ele está! — eu gritei, ainda sem conseguir enxergar quem me segurava. — Ele está ferido! Eu preciso ajudá-lo!

Finalmente os braços me soltaram. Eu olhei para trás e vi que era o Emmett. Eu nunca o vi tão sério em toda a minha vida.

— Finalmente você voltou a si! — ele me falou. — Foi uma sorte a Alice ter visto e nós termos chegado à tempo.

Então era isso. Se a Alice não tivesse visto, eu teria matado o Edward. Mas caramba, havia muito sangue... _O que eu estava fazendo aqui parada_!?

— Emmett, nós temos que ajudá-lo! — eu gritei, mas quando eu fui em direção ao volvo, ele não deixou. — Emmett, o Edward está ferido!

— Bella, os outros já estão cuidando disso. Vão levá-lo ao hospital, mas você tem que ficar aqui...

Como assim eu tinha que ficar? Eu não podia ficar! O Edward estava ferido, ele podia... estar morrendo! Eu tinha que ajudá-lo!

— Bella! — ele chamou, me segurando pelo braço. — Não piore as coisas. Se você for para lá, vai sentir o cheiro e não vai resistir. Você quer acabar matando ele de vez?

Ele tinha razão, por mais que eu não quisesse admitir. Eu poderia machucá-lo. Eu era um perigo para ele agora. Eu era um monstro.

Eu sentei na grama, enterrando meu rosto nas mãos. Só poderia ser um pesadelo. Daqueles bem malucos e bem horríveis.

— Bella...

— É tudo culpa minha — eu murmurei. — Tudo culpa minha...

Acho que o Emmett retrucou, mas eu não ouvi. Eu já não estava prestando atenção nele. Eu só queria, naquele momento, estar no lugar do Edward. Eu queria, mais do que tudo, ser punida pelas coisas horríveis que eu tinha feito. Eu não tinha desejado do fundo do meu coração para que ele voltasse a ser vampiro. Eu tinha brigado com ele quando ele estava dirigindo. Eu não tinha conseguido tirar ele de lá há tempo. Eu quase tinha bebido o sangue dele. Eu era a culpada.

— Você viu? Se ele estava... vivo? — eu perguntei, com medo da resposta.

— Acho que estava sim, Bella. Mas foi uma batida feia...

Eu pude ouvir o tom de voz dele. Era um tom triste, melancólico. Eu sabia que ele queria estar lá, com o resto dos Cullen, tentando ajudá-lo. Mas ele tinha que ficar ali, vigiando a vampira louca que não se controlava...

Eu desejava ser humana. Eu desejava que tudo voltasse a ser como antes. Eu desejava que o Edward estivesse bem. Eu desejava ter lágrimas.

* * *

N.A.: Eu sofro escrevendo essas coisas...


	13. Chapter 13

_Capítulo 13_

Eu e o Emmett chegamos no hospital alguns minutos depois dos outros. Eu entrei descontrolada, pedindo informações sobre o estado dele para pessoas que nem trabalhavam no hospital. Eu queria saber como ele estava, eu precisava ouvir de alguém que ele estava bem, que estava tudo certo. Foi quando eu dei um berro particularmente alto, que o Carlisle chegou e eu corri ao encontro dele.

— Como ele está...!?

**— **Bella, calma... não grite...

— Como ele está? — eu repeti, agora mais baixo.

— Está passando por uma cirurgia, e eu preciso ir lá agora, mas você precisa ficar calma!

A Esme então chegou e abraçou os meus ombros. Eu acho que ela disse que cuidaria de mim, ou algo do tipo. Eu não estava mais prestando atenção. Carlisle se afastou depressa para a área de emergências.

Meu cérebro tinha se dissolvido. O Edward estava passando por uma cirurgia. Então era grave. Eu não quis saber exatamente o que ele tinha, porque eu sabia que eu não ia entender nada. Eu só queria saber se ele ia ficar bem. Só isso importava.

Sem perceber, eu fui conduzida pela Esme até uma cadeira. Todos os outros estavam lá, mas eu não dei importância a nenhum deles. Eu simplesmente abaixei a minha cabeça no colo e fiquei. Imóvel.

Em um momento, senti uma mão em minhas costas. Levantei os olhos para ver quem era. Era Alice. A Alice tinha planejado a fonte. Ela também era culpada por tudo isso. Lancei à ela um olhar vazio. Eu sabia que havia um pouco de desprezo neles. E eu vi que a Alice notou.

— Bella, me desculpe...

Eu me levantei e saí de perto dela. Eu não queria ouvir desculpas. Eu não precisava delas. Eu só queria ouvir que o Edward ficaria bem. E ninguém havia me dito isso ainda. Porque era uma completa mentira.

Fiquei horas ali, em pé, olhando para a janela. A luz do crepúsculo manchava tudo de um vermelho estranho. Vermelho. Essa cor não me trazia lembranças boas...

Uma mão tocou o meu ombro. Quando me virei, vi que era Carlisle. Abri a boca para perguntar, mas como ele já sabia a minha pergunta, ele foi respondendo antes que eu começasse.

— Ele entrou em coma, Bella. — A depressão transparecia em sua voz. — Ele não está nada bem.

Tampei meu rosto com as mãos por um momento. Isso tudo não podia estar acontecendo. Não podia.

— Eu quero vê-lo — eu implorei.

— Claro, venha...

Eu não esperava realmente que fosse poder. O segui, sentindo tudo rodar, apesar de achar que vampiros não poderiam sentir essas coisas. Não era físico, era psicológico.

Quando entrei no quarto e fiquei sozinha com ele, eu achei que fosse enlouquecer de tristeza. O Edward tinha voltado a ser muito branco, mas não era por causa que ele era vampiro novamente. Ele estava assim, porque estava doente. Porque estava mal.

Ajoelhei no chão e passei a mão pelos seus cabelos devagar. Minhas mãos tremiam.

— Edward... me desculpe...

Ele não se mexeu.

Eu me aproximei mais, e beijei sua testa. Sua boca estava ocupada com tubos que não ajudavam a criar esperanças. Eu queria que ele estivesse bem. Eu queria que ele estivesse sorrindo daquele jeito dele, com aquele sorriso torto. Eu queria que ele olhasse nos meus olhos e me chamasse de Bella. Porque eu amava quando ele dizia o meu nome. Ele soava tão lindo naquela voz... Eu queria sentir seus braços em volta dos meus. Aqueles braços de vampiro, frios. Eu queria adormecer ao lado dele, enquanto ele cantarolava a canção que tinha feito para mim. Eu queria o meu Edward de volta...

Eu não pude ficar muito tempo, e logo o Carlisle veio me tirar dali. Eu obedeci, meio relutante. Voltei a sentar onde eu estivera antes, ficando na mesma posição. Mais uma vez senti uma mão em minhas costas. Quando levantei, prevendo que seria a Alice de novo, pronta para sair de lá, vi que era Rosalie.

— Eu disse. Eu disse que você iria se arrepender.

Como ela podia ser tão fria?

— Olha, eu não quero ser grosseira, mas eu não preciso de lições de moral no momento! — exclamei, indignada.

Rosalie ficou meio sem graça. Eu pude ver tristeza em seus olhos. Ela também estava sofrendo. Eu podia ver isso.

— Não estou querendo te dar lições, Bella — ela explicou. — Quero só abrir seus olhos. Você pode consertar as coisas...

— O que quer dizer? — Eu não estava mais irritada.

Ela me olhou nos olhos.

— Qual é a coisa que você mais deseja no momento, _do fundo do seu coração_?

Eu fiquei olhando para ela por um longo tempo até eu entender o que ela estava dizendo. E então, eu corri para fora do hospital tão rápido que as pessoas olharam assustadas para mim.


	14. Chapter 14

_Capítulo 14_

Eu não sabia exatamente qual era o caminho porque não havia prestado atenção das outras vezes. Eu tinha o Edward para me guiar, diferente de agora. Demorou um pouco para que eu encontrasse, o que fez eu ficar cada vez mais desesperada. O tempo estava passando, e ele estava lá, naquela cama de hospital.

Quando eu pude ver o lago, o alívio percorreu o meu rosto. Do outro lado eu pude ver a fonte, com a aparência tão gradioza desta vez que por um momento pensei que fosse outra. Mas ela estava linda daquele jeito por um motivo simples: desta vez, eu precisava dela para continuar existindo.

Tirei do bolso uma mão cheia de moedas, fechei meus olhos e me concentrei. Eu tremia por dentro, temendo que a fonte não fosse realizar. Mas no fundo eu sabia que desta vez daria certo. Porque não havia nada no mundo que eu desejasse mais do que aquilo. Era como desejar viver.

_"Por favor, por favor... faz o meu Edward ficar bem... Deixe ele voltar a ser vampiro como ele quer e deixe eu voltar a ser humana. Faça a troca. Deixe tudo voltar a ser como era antes. Por favor, por favor, deixe ele ficar bem..."_

E então eu joguei aquele punhado de moedas na fonte. A água espirrou para o meu rosto. Eu me abaixei e passei os dedos pela frase que a Rosalie havia mencionado e continuei pedindo, mentalmente, para a fonte. Em um momento, eu não agüentei o peso do meu próprio corpo e caí no chão, encolhida no meio da grama, pedindo à fonte, ou para qualquer outra coisa que fosse, que trouxesse meu Edward de volta para mim.

* * *

N.A.: Capítulo curtinho...

Gente, amanhã eu prometo que posto o último. Ontem não foi possível escrever pelo fato de eu estar... bem, lendo. xD

Lendo a minha própria história que estava com a minha amiga há cinco meses e que eu nem lembrava... não consegui parar.

Mas enfim, vocês não tem nada com isso (haha, eu sou grossa mesmo xD)

Se forem ver o filme hoje, BOM FILME! :D


	15. Chapter 15

_Capítulo 15_

Entrei no hospital de forma desesperada. Já era muito tarde, mas eu não sabia a hora exata. Não perguntei a ninguém, não falei com ninguém, só corri até a área de emergências até o quarto onde eu sabia que ele estava.

Abri a porta, temendo o que eu iria ver lá dentro. Mas provavelmente a fonte ainda não tinha feito a troca, ele deveria estar lá, como se estivesse dormindo...

Foi então que eu senti uma dor incrível em algum lugar dentro de mim ao olhar para aquela cama. Porque o Edward... ele... não podia ser. A cama... ela... estava vazia.

Corri para fora do quarto e acabei esbarrando em um cara de branco. Um médico.

— Onde está o Edward? Edward Cullen?

Ele me encarou por um momento.

— Ele não... não está mais... aqui.

Como assim ele não estava mais aqui? O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Por que ele me olhava com aquele ar de... culpa? _Por quê_!?

— Como assim?

— Ele... foi...

De repente eu percebi o que ele estava querendo dizer, mas não tinha coragem. O Edward só podia estar... morto.

Eu perdi o chão. Eu perdi o cérebro. Eu perdi tudo.

Tudo o que eu fiz foi sair correndo desabalada, ouvindo ainda os chamados do médico para mim. Eu não queria ouvir mais nada. Eu só queria correr, correr para qualquer lugar longe dali. Mas por mais que eu quisesse, eu estava correndo como uma humana. Eu não conseguia mais correr tão rápido. Aquilo me frustou.

A rua estava muito escura. Que se dane! Eu não tinha medo de nada. O perigo não estava ali fora. Ele estava ali, dentro de mim. Eu era o perigo. Só eu.

Lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos e embaçar a minha vista. Meu coração batia muito rápido, tanto que eu estava ofegando. Mas eu continuava a correr. Eu não queria parar de jeito nenhum, mesmo que minhas pernas agora protestassem. Eu nunca fui boa em exercícios. Eu nunca fui boa em nada.

Foi então que, quando eu fui atravessar a rua correndo, sem olhar para os lados, que eu me toquei de uma coisa. Lágrimas. Coração. Suor. Dor. Eu era... humana de novo?

Gritei quando vi o luz do farol me envolver. Eu só fechei os olhos, ouvindo o carro que estivera em alta velocidade, frear bruscamente. Não daria tempo. Eu sabia que não daria tempo.

Morrer seria bom. Era uma ótima punição para mim. Eu tinha matado o amor da minha vida, então agora seria ótimo que eu pagasse com a mesma moeda. Moedas... fonte idiota.

Será que eu encontraria o Edward? Possível... ele também tinha morrido, não? Pelo menos eu estaria com ele... Mas se eu fosse para o inferno? Eu sei que o Edward não iria pra lá. Porque ele não merecia. Eu não queria ir para o inferno. Porque o Edward não estaria lá. Mas talvez eu merecesse isso. É, talvez eu merecesse...

Ouvi o barulho do freio. Ele me envolveu junto com o farol. E então, quando o barulho parou e a luz apagou, eu pensei: morri.


	16. Chapter 16

_Capítulo 16_

Dois braços frios me envolveram. Ergui os olhos e sorri ao ver que Edward. Agora não importava onde eu estava, se era o céu ou o inferno, ou se não era nada. Ele estava ali. Simples assim.

— Eu estou te procurando há horas...! — ele exclamou. — Eu estava com medo de você fazer uma besteira...

Seus olhos me encaravam preocupados. Por que ele estava assim? Estava tudo bem agora, não havia o que temer. Estávamos juntos e para sempre, mesmo que seja um "para sempre" diferente do que eu havia planejado.

Foi então que eu me dei ao trabalho de olhar para o lado. Um carro preto estava muito próximo de nós. A porta dele estava aberta. E foi aí que eu cheguei à conclusão de que dera sim tempo do carro frear. E era Edward quem o dirigia. E eu não estava morta coisa nenhuma, tampouco o Edward. Tinha dado certo.

Foi então que eu fiz a coisa mais idiota que eu poderia fazer: comecei a chorar. Chorar mesmo, como um bebê, e eu cheguei a soluçar. O Edward me abraçou forte, e aqueles braços frios fizeram eu me sentir tão bem... E eu continuava a chorar. Chorar de felicidade.

— Não acredito que está bem... — eu falei, com a voz embargada. — Eu pensei que você tivesse... tivesse morrido! Eu fui até o seu quarto no hospital, a cama estava vazia e...

Os olhos dele se fixaram aos meus e eu me calei imediatamente.

— O Carlisle teve que me tirar de lá meio escondido... Falou que ia cuidar de mim em casa. Os médicos não iam entender, sabe, a recuperação rápida...

Por isso o médico estivera tão sem graça. Ele não sabia muito bem como explicar que o Edward iria para casa assim, tão de repente.

— Ainda é difícil de acreditar — eu disse, rindo e chorando, enquanto segurava o rosto dele com as duas mãos. — Eu achei que tinha te perdido.

Um sorriso torto se formou em seus lábios e um segundo depois, ele me beijou. Ele nunca tinha me beijado daquela forma, tão... apaixonada. Quando nos separamos, eu fiquei ofegando por um longo tempo.

— Vamos para casa — ele disse. — Você está tremendo.

E eu estava mesmo. Senti quando ele me pegou no colo, mas não vi o que aconteceu a seguir. Porque incrivelmente, eu adormeci em seus braços.

Acordei somente quando ele me colocou na cama. Olhei para os lados, meio confusa, e vi ele dar um sorrisinho.

— Desculpe, eu não quis te acordar.

Relaxei. Edward se aproximou de mim, deitando junto comigo e me abraçando de modo carinhoso. Eu não conseguia expressar o quanto sentia saudades daquilo. Daqueles braços frios, eu queria dizer.

— Como conseguiu, Bella?

Eu entendia o que ele estava perguntando. Ergui os olhos para ele, e dei um sorriso fraco de sono.

— Eu só pedi novamente... Desta vez, foi do fundo do meu coração, por isso deu certo.

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

— Eu pedi que a fonte fizesse a troca, para que você fosse vampiro de novo e ficasse bem — continuei.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Foi então que eu falei, baixinho:

— Eu ainda quero ser vampira, Edward, mas quando for para eu me transformar, quero que você me morda. E não por uma fonte idiota.

Ouvi uma risadinha.

— Durma, Bella — ele disse simplesmente.

E como se ele tivesse exalado um sonífero quando falou, eu adormeci.


	17. Chapter 17

_Epílogo_

Eu tinha sido tão cruel com ela. Cruel de verdade.

Então eu corri para abraçá-la no momento em que ela entrou lá em casa. Nós duas começamos a pedir desculpas uma para a outra, o que fez nós duas darmos uma boa risada depois.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte: você pára de pedir desculpas para mim, que eu paro de fazer o mesmo para você — Alice sugeriu.

Eu concordei. Justo.

Nós três ficamos assistindo um filme pelo resto da tarde. E foi lá pelas cinco horas que o Charlie voltou de viagem. Ele estava tão vermelho de sol, que eu cheguei a me assustar. Mas estava também tão feliz, que eu me tranqüilizei depois.

Depois de entrar e contar todas as suas mordomias no hotel (eu não parava de lançar olhares à Alice de agradecimento, e ela só piscava para mim), o Charlie se virou com uma careta (ele fazia isso constantemente, por causa das queimaduras).

— E então, deu tudo certo por aqui? — Charlie quis saber. — Alguma novidade?

"Ah, claro, pai. Eu e o Edward fomos até uma fonte, que a Alice sugeriu, que realizava desejos. E olhe só, eu virei uma vampira e o Edward virou humano. Ah, eu não te contei sobre isso? O Edward é um vampiro, pai."

— Não, nenhuma — falei com displicência. — Tudo normal.

FIM

* * *

N.A.: Espero que tenham gostado! O final eu escrevi em um dia em que eu estava meio... louca (estréia de Crepúsculo, eu não dormi e não comi nada), mas espero que tenha ficado bom!

Muito obrigada pelos comentários, pelas ameaças de morte, ou pelos elogios. Eu adorei! :D

Boas férias, bom natal e bom ano novo! Que todos os desejos de vocês realizem (mesmo que eles sejam meio loucos, como ser mordida por um vampiro)!

*___________*


End file.
